U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/540,534 to Larry English, which applicant hereby incorporates by reference, describes a display assembly that does not require replacement of a cooler door handle. As described, the display assembly allows advertisements to receive consumer attention at or near the moment of purchase, and allows for quick and easy advertisement changes. The invention of the '534 application overcomes the prior art in part because it enables the display assembly to be installed on a wide variety of existing legacy cooler door handles, rather that it being an Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) part or a full handle replacement. However, it would be advantageous to have an OEM display assembly door handle that can include features and conveniences not possible in a legacy-handle accessory. Another application, namely U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/570,011, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a door handle display assembly capable of generating multisensory stimuli when a person approaches the handle. For example, it describes a motion or proximity sensing device, physically coupled to the surface of the display assembly, and at least one lighting device electrically coupled to the motion or proximity sensing device. The present invention advantageously incorporates these features while being an OEM factory door handle installation, which allows for synergies not possible to realize in the '011 embodiments.
As one example, an OEM factory install display assembly door handle is designed to interoperate with a cooler's electrical system. It is able to be used with modules for lighting, audio, scent, as well as paper ads or for product pricing communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,654 to Olivier et al. (“Olivier”) describes an apparatus and method for providing a door handle adapted to receive interchangeable display inserts. Olivier describes a handle body having a securable portion and graspable portion, together with a support surface for receiving a display insert. However, Olivier does not describe placement of a display surface as a door handle in an OEM factory construction with a cable chase or conduit, specifically designed to interoperate with a cooler's electrical system, constructed with attachment standoffs as will be described below.